Are you an angel?
by Liznjen9406
Summary: Callie is in a horrible relationship with Erica.Can arizona come in before its to late to save her? Will callie let her?
1. Chapter 1

**CALLIE'S POV**

" slam". I have to get out of this house I can't take the suffocation anymore. As I put the key in the ignition all I can think of is where to go? I no longer have any friends Erica made damn sure of that. I could go to the hospital but I don't want anyone seeing me like this. Joe's. Joe's would be a good, a couple of shots would do the trick perfectly.

As I walk into Joe's I notice its pretty quite a few nurses from the hospital I've seen in passing but no one that I know by name. I'm safe here to just wallow in my own self pity.

" What will it be tonight?" Hennessey, no ice, no lime, straight up. Someone's having a hard night? You have no idea Joe.

I've had 4 back to back surgeries in the last 24 hrs. it seems everyone felt like breaking their bones at the same exact time. It amazes me how many idiots roam the earth.

Joe's a good man he doesn't ask if I want refills he just keeps pouring. I look at my watch I've been sitting in the same spot for 3 hrs. I've got to get out of here before I make things worse.

As I come off the bar stool things began to get a little hazy. The world would not stop spinning.

" Callie, let me call you a cab". No, no Joe I'm ok I'm just gonna… fall.

As I try with all my might to get back up I see a hand outreached trying to help.

" hi, you look like you could use some help. Why don't you let me drive you home.

" It's ok Joe, we work together. I'll make sure she gets home safe.

" she has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. " Are you an angel?" I hear her laugh at me. Yea I'm an angel. Lets get you home.

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I sat on the other side of the bar just watching her. I've seen her a few times at the hospital but never had the guts to talk to her. She's by herself which is strange. Every time I see her shes with Erica, head of cardio. Maybe I should say hello.

As I walk up to her to introduce myself I see her coming off the bar and I saw her fall in 3, 2 1

Oh no, I hope she's ok. I extend my hand out to her. She's way too drunk to drive. I let Joe know I will get her home safely when she asks if I'm an angel. Yes sweety, I'm an angel.

I get her to my car with her arm draped around me. She smells like sunflowers. Her scent reminds me of the first days of spring. " where are we going"? " I'm taking you home"I buckle her in and left out a loud sigh. What did I get myself into?

So, Callie, Where do you live? "" I live at 1403 Somerset street road in um Portland."

" You live in Portland?" REALLY?" "Uh huh". And with that she was fast asleep.

I drove around for a good half hour. The rain had subsided enough for me to unroll the windows and take in the cool breeze. I had no idea where to take her so I took her to a place I knew she would be safe. My house.

" Callie, Callie, I need you to wake up for me. " are we at my home"? " no, but its ok. Come on, lets get you inside.

As I plopped her on the couch I went to the fridge and poured her a glass of evian and grabbed her two aspirins. By the time I returned to the living room she was dancing in circles.

" callie, listen… Callie, I have a roommate. " Dance with me angel lady". No I don't dance.

Lets get you changed into some Jammies and to bed. " party pooper".

She slept on one couch and I decided to take the one across from her. I couldn't help but watch her. As her chest rose and fell I couldn't help but wonder what her story was. Why someone as beautiful and talented as her would drink herself stupid. I need to know more about this woman. Tomorrow, well tomorrow I find out all I need to know.

" what is all the noise out here?" sorry Christina. Oh I see you brought home a stray. How sweet and pathetic of you.

" angel, is that god speaking?" yes Callie that's god.

**This is my first ever fan fic so I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CALLIE'S POV **

6:00 AM. SHIT! What happened last night? Where am I? I'm so dead when I get home.

"Good morning sleepy head." Would you like some coffee?"

"Who are you?" "What am I doing here?" "Where are my clothes?"

"I'm Arizona, we work together. I'm the new heads of Peds. You were beyond drunk and I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself, and you're clothes are right next to you."

"Did we? Did I?"

"No, if we had you wouldn't be waking up on the couch." says the blond as she winks at me.

_Is she flirting with me? _

_No Callie she's not it's just your desperate imagination playing trick on you. You were a slobbering mess last night. No one would find that attractive. _

"What the hell happened last night?"

"You were at the bar. Alone, I noticed you looked a little sad, so I decided to come over to introduce myself and you slipped and fell on you're butt."

"That would explain the pain radiating from my butt cheek" I can't seem to hold in my laugh from my own admission.

"Ha-ha, but you did it gracefully, with style. So, can I ask you a question?

"Sure ask away"

"Why were you drinking all by you're lonesome?"

"Ugh, My girlfriend and I"

"Erica?"

"Yeah, we had a fight. AGAIN, and I just needed to go. I felt so suffocated and judged and I couldn't take looking at her for one for minute so I left.

"Do you guys fight a lot?"

"Yeah, and it's always over the dumbest things. If I'm 15 minutes late she assumes that I'm cheating. If I don't pick up my phone it's because I'm purposely ignoring her and trying to make her mad."

"That doesn't sound like there is a lot of trust there"

"She's not a bad person. She sometimes just looses sight of what's important. She's going to be so pissed that I didn't come –"

"Oh, the Jesus freak has awoken".

"Um, Jesus freak?"

"Arizona laughing, Yeah, you were really, really, really, drunk and you called me an angel, and you might have asked Christina if she were god"

"Covering my face, oh, man I am never going to drink again. I've sunk to a new low of embarrassing myself in front of people I don't even know."

"Christina smirking, its ok I see a lot of Arizona's strays come over and make an ass

Out of themselves, usually the strays are long gone before I wake up. Well anyway I'm off. I'm on Hahn's service and I don't want to be late. She's been a raving bitch the last few

Days, and judging by the fact that I'm looking at you being here this morning, I'm assuming I will be her punching bag today. Are my assumptions correct? "

"Sorry?"

"Ugh Arizona, stop with the strays, especially strays that have a home, a very large home

With lots of pretty things, Go home Callie!"

"Arizona, I'm really sorry I "

"Callie, it's ok. Look, we both have the day off, you're already in trouble, why don't you hang out here we can talk, have some coffee, I'm not quite sure how to turn on the stove but I can make a mean slice of toast. You're call."

"You make the coffee, I'll cook."

"Ham and cheese omelet ok?"

"Sounds, perfect."

"Oh, and Arizona, how did you know I was off today?"

"Smiling, I know lots of things Calliope."

**I really tried to take you guy's reviews in while making this story. Good or bad please review. I want to make this story great!**

**Hit me with some ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

** ARIZONA'S POV**

_Eggs, wonderful, I wonder if I should tell her I'm lactose intolerant? No that would ruin the moment. She's going to figure it out anyway when I have to run to the bathroom and empty my stomach. Beer nuts and Malibu do NOT taste good coming back up!_

_Maybe I can pretend to eat it? No, she'd figure it out. It's not like I can hide cubes of ham in my pocket. Can I? No. Why would I even attempt to look? This would be the perfect time to have a dog. Why don't I have a dog? Oh, yea Christina is allergic. I swear that girl is allergic to everything, especially house cleaning. If I could get her to pick up a broom I wouldn't require her to pay half the rent. Why am I getting off topic? Why am I talking to myself when there is a gorgeous 5'9 Latina cooking my breakfast? _

"Everything ok Arizona? You looked a little lost there for a minute. Care to share?"

"I was just thinking about how great everything smelled and how I couldn't wait to dig in. "So do you do this a lot?"

"Wake up on random girls couches? no. Cooking well, every now and again I get a little hungry so yes laughing, every now and again I cook." How do you not?

"SFD told me I had reached my call quota for the month, so I usually eat at the hospital or I stop at Dunkin Donuts"

Callie starts laughing uncontrollably;

"Dunkin Donuts?"

"I like donuts. They calm me. When I was 13 my first girlfriend Jo-Ann left me for Bobby Christenson. He had a cool skateboard and his ear pierced.

My brother Daniel," you have a brother? Yes, my brother Daniel came and brought me donuts when I locked myself in my room crying. I see it as an emotional fill.

So whenever I'm hungry and feeling a little lonely, I go through the drive through and get a few jelly donuts, and I'm happy again.

"Thank you for telling me that. Breakfast is almost ready how about you grab some plates

And forks and we can sit down?"

Reaching for some plates behind Callie, I notice her shiver when my body accidently grazes hers.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to..."

"Get a reaction out of me?"

"No, No I um, you have Erica and I would never, I'm not like that. I'm not that kind of girl."

.

"It's ok. I liked it.

Callie sits down and explains,

" It's nice to feel another human touch sometimes. Sometimes I forget what human contact feels like sometimes."

"I don't want to pry but, you and Erica, I mean, you guys are together…"

"She's not human," Callie laughs. "Tell me more about Miss Robbins."

"Well, I've been married 3 times. Technically 4 if you count my Vegas encounter. I have 2 sons that live with my mom because DYS, took them when I was in med school because I learned how to cook crack in undergrad which evolved into selling which evolved into a full blown addiction. I was caught at Harvard with a good once on me.

I have two felonies on my record and I'm not sure how I am allowed to operate on tiny humans. Oh, and I really like Disney movies."

"You're an ass"

Arizona laughing, "Thank you"

"Hey listen, I know I said I'd spend the day with you but I really need to talk to Erica. The more I wait the worse it will get. Would you mind taking me to my car so I can get over to the hospital and talk to her? I really want to let her know nothing happened and hopefully she will forgive me for what I've done?"

"What is it exactly that you've done?" Arizona can sense she's becoming upset but can't stop herself. "Erica's a witch!" She walks around SGMW like she owns the place. She guards you with her life. God forbid anyone got too close to calliope Torres. She treats you as a pawn. Every time you are around her you look miserable. Stay here, stay here with me and be happy and smile. Why run off to someone who gets you so upset you drink to forget?"

"Where do you get off judging my life like you know me? Like you've been some fixture in my life for more than the day you have been. Erica may not be the prettiest, and she may not be the nicest person all the time, but she has stood by me when I had no one and I owe her my life for that."

"And you are paying with you're life day after day." I have watched you everyday for the 2 months I've worked at SGMW. I may not know what you're favorite color is or how old you were when you got you're first kiss, or even why you became a doctor, but I know how you're shoulders roll back when you're with a patient. I see you're passion in what you do. I see how you cross you're arms when you're in a group because you feel awkward. Every Friday for the past month you've worn you're hair up, which I LOVE, because it shows off you're neck. I love the small beauty mark you have on the right side of you're neck. So no, maybe I don't know everything about you, but I **know **you. So please, stay with me. Let me keep you safe. I would never hurt you."

"Thank you for last night. I have to go."

Callie slams the door.

Please… stay… I can't keep you safe if you're away.

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know where she gets off thinking she knows what's best for me. She knows nothing about me! _I know lots of things Calliope?_ What is she some kind of stalker?

Walking into SGMW has never been this scary for me, my hands are sweating my heart is racing I feel like a teenager sneaking back into my house after curfew.

Taking the elevator up to the fifth floor I knew would be my best bet in finding her.

As the door dings open, I take a deep breath and step out. Looking to my left I see her filling out charts. Taking baby steps, I've never been this terrified.

"Erica, can we talk?" I have a feeling I'm going to regret those words.

As she turns on her heel, I can feel her anger, her rage, and her disgust.

"I don't have time to talk, I don't have time to think, I don't have time to breathe, and I certainly don't have time to discuss you waking up on a pediatric surgeon's couch this morning."

"What did Christina tell you?" I'm sure it's very far off from what really happened.

From the look in her eyes I can tell I've pissed her off. She grabs my arm and drags me into the closest on-call room and slams my back against the door.

"Ouch, Erica, what the hell is your problem? You're hurting me let me go..." I knew she would be upset but I never thought in a million years she would ever put her hands on me. I always said I would never allow anyone to disrespect me this way. Not George,

And definitely not this bitch." Let go" I whimper.

"You think you can embarrass me like this? She says whispering in my ear. You leave **my** house, slamming **my** door, what makes you think you can leave when you want to leave? You leave when I tell you, you can leave.

As her hand moves from my chest to my throat tears begin to fall. How did things get this bad and why am I not strong enough to stop it.

"Erica, I'm sorry nothing happened. I fell at the bar and she helped me and I was too drunk to find my way home, why don't you believe me?

"You're a dirty filthy liar. When I get home tonight you better be there with dinner on the table and ready to prove how sorry you are for what you've done."

Arizona's words earlier rang in her head. _What is it exactly that you've done?_

I was speechless; all I could do was nod. I've never felt so small. As she released me all I could do was gasp for air.

"Clean yourself up before you embarrass me further."

And with that she was gone. She was off to continue her day while I cried my eyes out here on this floor. Why am I being punished for this? She was the reason I was at the bar in the first place. I need to get up and get clean. I can't bare someone seeing me like this. They will ask Erica what's wrong and it will only make things worse. Slipping out the door I make sure no one is looking and walk across the hall to the attending's bathroom. God, I hope no one is in here. I turn on the water, gasping for air in between sobs; I look in the mirror and see mascara running down my cheeks. I cry harder seeing myself like this. I throw cold water on my face to wash away the makeup, but what's going to hide these marks around my neck? As I'm drying off my face a familiar face meets mine in the mirror. Her eyes darker than usual, a mixture of hurt and anger written on her face, shit, I thought she was off today.

"Callio- Callie, what, what did she do to you? She says walking towards me. Shock and horror in her once beautiful blue eyes. Did Erica do this to you? Her voice sharp and getting louder."

"Please don't yell at me. I say shaking. I just need to get cleaned up and then everything will be ok." I feel myself breaking down. "She didn't mean it. She was just upset. I upset her and …" I can't hang on anymore and fall into Arizona's arms.

"Listen, Callie, it's going to be ok. I'm going to keep you safe. You're going to come home with me and-"

"No, No I can't. I need to get home and make her dinner. I need to make her dinner and apologize to her. It will be ok, it was just an argument. It's my fault, I got her upset."

"No, it's not. It's never ok for anyone to put their hands on you Callie.

Arizona put her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"The offers on the table, I have to go. I came in to talk to the chief and I'm running late. You're a big girl; I know you can handle this. Bye Callie

She walked out the bathroom and didn't look back. My heart ached for her concern. She was such a sweet, kind person. Someone I surely didn't deserve. Throwing the paper towel in the basket I made my way out of the bathroom. Gasping to myself, I can't believe what I see. Arizona making her way to Erica, back tensed fist clenched. I knew this wouldn't end well.


	5. Chapter 5

_She walked out the bathroom and didn't look back. My heart ached for her concern. She was such a sweet, kind person. Someone I surely didn't deserve. Throwing the paper towel in the basket I made my way out of the bathroom. Gasping to myself, I can't believe what I see. Arizona making her way to Erica back tensed fist clenched. I knew this wouldn't end well._

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I had no plan in mind while walking over to Erica. I felt my blood boiling. How dare anyone hurt Callie? Didn't she know what a good woman she had?

"Excuse me Erica; do you think we can talk for a minute?" My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I hate confrontation but for the sake of Callie's honor, I'll go to war.

"Sure Arizona, what can I do for you? First let me just thank you for helping out Callie last night that was very nice of you. Sometimes the alcohol gets the better of her and she can't control herself. It was a great help to me."

Was this bitch out of her mind? Closing the gap between us she moves in to whisper in my ear.

"If I find out you go near my girlfriend again, I will beat you so bad you'll never be able to hold a scalpel again. She likes badass, not bitch-ass, so walk away before you get hurt."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. This is the confrontation I've always shied away from. I don't like people yelling at me, and I don't like feeling threatened.

I silently nod and turn to walk away; I guess Erica wins after all. Walking in the opposite direction of Erica, I feel the shame of defeat. Locking eyes with Callie who was watching the whole time I knew something had to be done. Turning around once again I slid a clipboard off the counter.

"HEY ERICA" The board broke in two when it made contact with her head. Blood dripped from her pores. She was bent over holding her head, blood dripping through her fingers when my hand made contact with her throat. Slamming the back of her head into the wall I knew I had her where I wanted her.

"How does it feel Erica? How does it feel being my bitch right now? Can you feel the air slipping away? This is what Callie felt. This is what you did to the best thing that ever happened to you, you miserable piece of shit!"

"ARIZONA, Stop, please stop you're hurting her Callie screams while trying to pull me off her. Chief! please help me get her off her."

"Ladies, ladies STOP! What the hell is going on here? Arizona! DR. ROBBINS, let her go right now."

Releasing her she drops to the floor bruised and bloodied. Just the way I wanted her. I felt the glory of victory till I looked down to see Callie holding Erica and cleaning off her face. Had everything I just done been for nothing?

"Robbins. In my office, NOW!

Walking into the chief's office felt a little like being in high school. My knees were shaking, sweat was pouring from face, I couldn't stop my bottom lip from quivering, and here they came, the tears.

"Arizona, are you seriously crying right now?"

"I'm sorry sir, I have authority issues. When I'm being scolded I can't help but cry. It's a defense mechanism."

"What were you thinking using my hospital as your own personal wrestling ring?"

What am I suppose to say? I'm sure Callie wouldn't be too keen with me telling the chief her personal business.

"Sir, I would prefer not to explain what the conflict was about. If Calliope or Erica chooses to tell you then that is their business. I would prefer to take my punishment and learn a lesson."

"You're suspended for one week pending a full investigation. I'm not sure what got into you , but I suggest you take this time to carefully re-examine our policies here at SGMW.I am VERY disappointed in you."

Those are the worst words anyone in authority can say to you. Wiping my eyes and fiddling with the tissue, I shake my head to acknowledge what he's saying.

"I'm very sorry for embarrassing the hospital. It will never happen again."

Standing from my seat I walk towards the door, pausing to take a deep breath before my walk of shame. I can't even begin to understand what came over me.

Walking down the hall I can hear the nurses gossiping. Alex Karev is cleaning Erica's cuts. He gives me a knowing look.A look that can only say Good job.

I walk through the fire with my head held high. I open the door to the stairs when a familiar voice stops me in my tracks.

"Arizona, how dare you? What the hell were you thinking? Are you out of your mind? She steps closer. Why would you do that? You could have seriously hurt her.

"I'm not that lucky"

Her eyes grew softer, her feelings of concern now on me.

"Your hand, its bleeding, are you alright?

Glancing down at my hand I hadn't noticed I had cut it.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice. It's fine."

"Arizona here let me see." She says as she grabs hold of my hand. The electricity that I feel soars right to my heart.

She moves in closer. I move back until I hit the wall. Her eyes move from my hurt hand to my eyes and she asks me again, "why would you do that?"

I stand there, paralyzed with my back against the wall. Her lips so close I can feel her breathe.

"Because I protect the things I love."

Her hand cupped my face and her lips met mine hungrily. The passion was unexplainable.

As she pulls away she says, "I'm sorry Arizona, I'm sorry"

With a smile on my face I instantly remembered while I beat that crap out of her girlfriend.

"You'll be mine Calliope, just you wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**CALLIE'S POV**

I kissed her. I just grabbed her and kissed her. What was I thinking?

Shaking my head to shake off the memory, my attention focused back on Erica. I know I should feel bad about what happened, but I don't. She got what she deserved. If I get out of this alive, I will make her pay for it day in and day out.

"How are you feeling?" Not that I really care

"I have six stitches in my head. How do you think I'm feeling? If I didn't have my back turned she never would have made contact. I would have laid her out before she had a chance. This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"Erica, let it go. She was just trying to protect me, she was being the kind of friend you use to be." Crap that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. Crap, Callie shut up.

Erica stands up and is within an inch on my face. Everything in me tells me to run but I knew I had to stand my ground.

"Go ahead put you're hands on me again, and you'll have more than six stitches in your head. I'm going home to pack my things. This isn't working out for either of us. I'm not happy and you can't differentiate between love and control. I'm a person Erica, I have feelings, just like you, and when you put your hands on me you turned my love for you into fear."

Turning around I exhaled a breath I've been holding for the past year. I needed to leave, to be happy.

…

After packing my things, I realized I never set up a place to stay. Where would I go? Pulling out my phone I knew exactly who to dial.

"Hello, Mark"

"Hey Cal, I heard you finally came to your senses and got rid of that cold-hearted bitch."

"Do you always have to be an insensitive ass? I need a place to stay."

"Say no more, my bed is your bed."

"Laughing, Mark that's not funny, Can I please stay with you?

"Spare keys under the mat and there's beer in the fridge, help yourself. I won't be home till late. Actually, do you want to meet me at Joe's? Say 9?"

"Mark, I really don't feel like going anywhere. I want to throw on my Pajamas and watch a lifetime movie."

"Cal, don't be a prude. I'll see you there at 9; I have two very strong shoulders for you to cry on. I have to get going but I WILL see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there" Bye Mark

"Bye Cal, and by the way, I'm really sorry"

Laughing aloud, I knew he wasn't sorry. No one would be. Including, me. I have a firm belief that everything happens for a reason. I may have a little trouble with the change in my routine, but I know this is what's best. Erica did everything in her power to knock me down. If I didn't know any better I would think she got pleasure from my pain.

Making my way over to mark's, things felt different. The rain which I hated before, felt amazing falling on my skin. I didn't cuss one person out in traffic.

There was a new life starting for me and I was excited.

…

Arriving at Mark's, I found the key with little issue. I dropped my bags and looked around. "I guess this is home now."

_**8:00 pm **_

Getting ready to meet Mark, at Joe's, I'm in no mood to dress up. I finally decide on a teal top, skinny jeans and my favorite leather jacket. Checking myself in the mirror I can't help but smile.

"Damn, girl you look good tonight." Checking my watch I notice I have a good half hour before I have to leave. I plant myself on the couch, and start to flip through the channels,

Real World, "Ugh, played out". Pawn stars, "Chum Lee needs a diet," Grey's anatomy, since nothing else is on I might as well. Before long I start to get bored and my mind travels to the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Arizona. It's as if god made a perfect serum and she swallowed it. Why would she risk her career to stand up for me?

She's crazy. That's it!

She must be crazy. All the beautiful ones are. Reaching for my phone to check the time I notice I have a text message. Probably Mark letting me know he's running late. To my surprise it was better, so much better.

_Hey calliope, just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you. Ps Mark gave me your number. See you at Joe's._

" Craaaaaaaaaap"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for adding me to your story alert! But please review I want to know you guys are liking, or hating what I'm writing!

_**ARIZONA"S POV**_

My heart is practically beating out of my chest. Thanks to Mark I'll get some face time with Calliope. Mark told me she broke it off with Erica but I need to hear it for myself.

Just because she's single doesn't mean she's ready to start something new.

It will be really nice to get out tonight. After being suspended from the hospital I'm not sure what I'm going to do with all the free time I have. What better ways to waste time then think up a plan to win the heart of a certain Latina? I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm sexy, smart, financially secured and I save little people. Who doesn't love someone who saves the lives of little people?

…

Pulling up into Joe's I notice Callie's Bmw . Nice, she's already here. Checking my make up one more time, and smelling my wrist for good measure I know I'm ready to do this.

I quickly spot them. Callie's starting into her drink playing with her straw, while Mark's talking to a cute red head. Sneaking up behind her I can't resist startling her.

"Hey sexy, come here often?" She jumps out of her seat so fast I'm thinking for sure she's going to fall on her butt.

"Ugh, every time we meet it seems I'm about to fall"

"Well, at least this time I'm here to catch you."

Through her smile and her nervous laughter I can tell she's just as happy to see me as I am her. She looks absolutely stunning and I plan on reminding her all night.

"So, I hope you're not mad about me tagging along tonight, Mark said you could use a friend, and I'm a really good friend." Crap, I'm rambling. I can't help it. Every time I look into her big chocolate eyes I fall to mush.

"No I don't mi-"

Interrupted my Mark, "Hey Blondie, I'm glad you came. You can keep her company while I, I um, giggling, go home and take care of Amber here."

"Mark, c'mon you dragged me out here tonight when all I wanted to do was stay home and watch lifetime movies all night! You're such an ass."

"I love you too Cal, I'll see you at home later." With a quick kiss on the cheek he was gone.

"I'm really sorry he ditched you like that. I don't expect you to stay here if you don't want to. I'd rather you stayed but if you want to go home, I won't hold it against you."

"Home, Ha, My "home" is occupied for the time being."

"That's right; Mark told me you were staying with him. Why are you staying with him? Why aren't you at your place?" I can't let her know that Mark told me about her and Erica.

"I broke up with Erica. She says as she stares into her drink. It wasn't working out; after what happened there was no way in hell I could stay with her. It would only been a matter of time before she…. Never mind."

"How do you feel about pizza?"

She smiles, "Pizza? Random, um, I like pizza. Why?"

"Well, there's a really good Italian pizzeria right next to my house. I say we ditch our drinks, grab a pizza, and hang at my place and watch all the lifetime movies you want."

"You like lifetime movies?"

Smiling, "I like the girl who likes lifetime movies."

I knew I could finally make her smile. We grabbed our purses and headed to the door.

"Your car or mine Arizona?"

"How about, if you follow me there, we can have the pizza delivered."

…

Walking up the stairs to my apartment I let Callie go ahead of me. I'm not sure if she knows it but I can't take my eyes off her back side. Even with her being thick everything is proportionate. The skinny jeans she's wearing wrap around her ass, and show off every curve.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I, um, excuse me? I' don't know what you mean?

"I know you had me go first so you could get a sneak peek. So I'm going to ask you again, are you enjoying the view."

She stops abruptly and looks at me with fire. I know this look. I saw this look earlier right before she kissed me. She moves closer to me. I take a step down to regain balance.

She's waiting for a reply.

Blushing" Yes, Calliope, I enjoy the view. I find you very…very..."

"Very? Very hot, very sexy, you find me very what?"

"Beautiful. I find you very beautiful Calliope.

I assume that answer was good enough for her. She turned back around and we walked to my apartment in silence.

…

"What kind of pizza do you want?" please don't say veggie, please don't say veggie

"Um, anything with veggies, onions, peppers, I'm not much into meat on my pizza."

"Sounds, good, Here's the remote. Put on whatever you want."

I sit down on the other couch. Opposite of her. She flips through the channels with a vengeance.

Throwing down the remote." There's nothing on I want to watch.

Beaming." I have a FANTASTIC idea! I just got this off of EBay. It's a classic. Callie looks at me with a confused look. How about, the fox and the hound?"

She laughs, "Really? How old are you again? Fine, I'll watch that dumb Disney movie under one condition. You have to sit next to me."

Sitting next to Callie felt a little like a high school date. It took us about half an hour to scoot closer to each other. We kept looking at each other out of the sides of our eyes and

Laughed at each other. By the time the pizza came my head was resting on her shoulder. We continued to watch the movie while we ate. I tried to hide my disgust for peppers but Callie caught on. She helped me pick them all off. I find that oddly sweet.

The movie was over and Callie had fallen asleep. I didn't know whether or not to wake her so I slipped away silently and put a blanket over her. I tip toe to my bedroom until hear..

"Where are you going?"

"It's late. You can stay here tonight, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Let me come with you?"

"Callie, I don't think that's a great idea. You and Erica just-"

Callie gets up and walks past me and crawls into my bed.

"Ugh, I don't want complicated Arizona. I just want to feel arms around me that aren't going to hurt me. She takes off her shirt and exposes her bare chest. Please, hold me."

I couldn't help but feel her defeat. I took off my shirt and crawled under the blankets with her. Skin to skin touching. Nothing sexual, nothing intense. Just raw intimacy.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming!

**CALLIE"S POV**

She held me. It's been so long since someone wrapped their arms around me and held me through the night. The feeling of her chest on my back still send chills down my spine when I think about it. After about an hour into her holding me, she thought I was asleep and started playing with my hair and whispering to me.

"_You're so beautiful Calliope. I don't know how anyone could hurt you. You're beautiful, and smart, and witty. My hands could never hurt someone so precious."_

I wanted to say something but I didn't want to embarrass her. I've been called sexy before but never beautiful. I've been called funny but never witty. She sees things in me I can't see in myself. Everyone starts out this way. They're nice and attentive and sweet, and then little by little they show their true colors.

Waking up I notice Arizona isn't in bed anymore. I hear Christina's big mouth and the faint smell of burning plastic. What the heck is going on out there? Walking out of the room to investigate I can't help but smile. Arizona managed to set a pan handle on fire.

"Good morning Calliope! I um, started a small, very small in fact, fire. It's ok though, because its out and we have waffles, Pancakes and juice! I didn't know what kind of juice you would like so I bought one of every kind!"

"Ugh,lesbians, you guy's are weird. I'm out of here. Enjoy your breakfast. Christina says laughing out the door. DON"T DO IT ON THE COUCH!

I can't help but laugh at Christina's forwardness. I haven't known her long but she's someone I respect. She works her ass off and doesn't beat around the bush. I sometimes wish I could be more like that.

Arizona makes me a plate. No, not a normal portioned plate. She gives me 3 waffles, 2 pancakes, bacon and toast. I wish I could say it smelled wonderful but I can't. Everything was burnt. The only color I could see on my plate was black.

"Thank you Arizona, all of this looks…. Great, Thank you. You didn't have to do all this. Actually, I'm not big on breakfast. I usually grab a coffee and a snickers and I'm good to go."

Simultaneously, we both take our first bite; from the look on Arizona's face I know she doesn't like it either. Instead of her feelings being hurt she laughs.

"This is horrible. This is really horrible! You don't have to eat that. As a matter of fact, please, don't eat that."

"No, really it's good. Ok, well it's not bad. I take another bite; ok I'm sorry I can't." We both laugh at the obvious disaster. I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. It feels amazing.

"How about we toss this out and grab a bagel on the way to the hospital?" Arizona says smiling.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I'm going to take a quick shower if you don't mind and then we can be on our way.

Turning on the faucet I let the water beat down my body. I've been so tensed lately, and a scalding hot shower is the perfect fix. I wash my hair, and body and grunt when I realize I've been in here a long time and I have to get to work. Crap, I forgot a towel.

Looking around the bathroom, opening every drawer I see I can't find a towel anywhere.

"ARIZONA! Arizzzzzzzzona…HEY! I forgot a towel." No response.

Shit, opening the bathroom door I look around. I don't see her anywhere, I look in the bed room, I look in the den, and finally I see her, she has her ear buds in exercising on her treadmill. She looks over and notices me butt naked, dripping wet. She trips and falls.

Instead of being shy, I think I'm going to eat this one up.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I called for you but you didn't hear me. I forgot a towel. Would you mind showing me where I can find one?' A smile has come over my face from ear to ear. I don't try to hide any of my features. I keep my hands on my hips and let get the full effect.

"Uh, yea right over here. Arizona says stuttering. I don't know what size you'd like but um, I have a lot of um, towels so just um, pick one out. Arizona swallows hard.

You're naked; you are very, very, naked. I'm sorry it's rude for me to stare. Placing her palm on my stomach, her eyes meet mine. You take my breath away Calliope."

If she only knew how she took away mine. While brushing my hair out and humming to myself I can't help but think of Arizona in the shower. I knew what her breasts looked like; I just craved to know what everything else looked like. I put down my brush and walk towards the bathroom door. I can hear her singing beauty and the beast. Laughing quietly to myself I slowly open the door. While she continues to sing, I remove my towel and open the curtain letting myself in.

"I thought you could use some help washing your back." I say.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your great reviews! Keep them coming. I'm thinking of ending this soon but I'm not sure yet.

Thank you guys for all your reviews and support. Let's keep them coming!

If she only knew how she took away mine. While brushing my hair out and humming to myself I can't help but think of Arizona in the shower. I knew what her breasts looked like; I just craved to know what everything else looked like. I put down my brush and walk towards the bathroom door. I can hear her singing beauty and the beast. Laughing quietly to myself I slowly open the door. While she continues to sing, I remove my towel and open the curtain letting myself in.

"I thought you could use some help washing your back." I say.

**Arizona's pov**

She's stunning. absolutely stunning. Her hips are shaped like an hour glass. Her legs are soft and smooth and her complexion reminds me of toffee. This woman is really naked in my shower. I want to feel her worse than I've ever wanted to feel anyone, I just don't think it's the right timing. Before really getting to know calliope, all I could think about was winning her over and making her mine. After talking with her I realized she's not just some hot piece of ass. She's charming and witty and breathe taking. I don't want to rush things. She's worth me taking my time to get to know her from the neck up.

She deserves for our first time to be beautiful, where I can taste her for hours. I want to take my time with her. How do I tell her?

"I thought you could use some help washing your back."

My heart stops. Speak Arizona, say something, anything.

"I um, was just getting out actually, but thanks."

I grab my towel and walk out the door. I can't believe I just left her like that. If I didn't I knew I'd do something I'd regret at a later date. I quickly got dressed and left for the hospital. I can't believe I just left her like that.

**Callie's pov**

She left. I was butt naked and she just left. I am really that disgusting. Erica was right; I do need to work on my body. I know I had put on a few pounds but I didn't think it could make someone run away from me. I dress quickly to get to work. I'm already running behind. Thankfully I have an extra pair of scrubs I leave in my locker. Driving to SGMW I can't help but replay everything that just happened. It doesn't make any sense. She came after me. She pursued me. She beat the crap out of Erica for me. What the hell was her problem?

I had 3 back to back surgeries scheduled. 2 hip replacements and one shattered wrist. Some idiot kid thought it would be funny to jump off a flight of stairs on his skateboard. All for the sake of being on the internet, I swear the younger generation is going to screw us all.

I got through the majority of the day without much trouble. By 6:30 I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go home. I was thankful for Mark letting my stay at his place, but it didn't feel much like home. Being with Arizona feels like home. I don't know if I should go and find her or just let her be. No, I'm not. She did wrong. Not me. I did nothing wrong. Walking out to the garage, my mind is playing like a movie. Maybe, I'm too big for her? Did I smell? I shaved.

Where did things go wrong? I slip the key into the door lock, I hear steps behind me, and the hairs on the back on my neck are standing up. Fear consumes my whole body.

I quickly turn on my heel. Before I turn around to see who it is, a fist makes contact with my face.

I cry out in pain and hold my face, there's blood everywhere.

"Why did you do tha-"

I'm punched again. I'm picked up by the collar of my shirt; I finally see who it is hurting me. I thought I'd never have to feel pain like this again.

"ERICA, STOP"

The fists fly at me like sand in a storm. I'm too weak to fight back. Where did she get this strength? She's kicking me in my ribs and I have no power to stop her. I just lay there on the ground motionless hoping she will think she killed me. Maybe then she will leave me alone.

"You think you could just leave me? You think you could just run off with that blond bitch and live happily ever after? I own you. You are mine. I will kill you before I let her have you."

She spat in my face and walked away. All I could do was lie on the cold concrete hoping someone would come and help me. I could feel myself fading fast. I had lost a lot of blood.

My blood had spilled everywhere.

Out of nowhere I feel two strong arms pick me up.

"Please... Help me I plead.

"Callie, its ok, stay with me. You're going to be ok.

"Mark? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you in the hospital, you need to be seen. You have multiple fractures."

"Mark, Please no. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Please, Mark I don't want anyone to know. Please, please just take me home. I'm begging you Mark."

"Callie, you are bleeding out really bad. I need to stop the blood I can't do that here."

"Take me home. You have a medical bag there. I can't let anyone know what she did to me. I can't face everyone. Take me home Mark."

…

**ARIZONA'S POV**

Today was insane! Thankfully I was so busy I didn't have to run into Callie anywhere. I really didn't think the chief would let me come back. I stormed into his office and explained everything.

Thankfully the person covering for me while I was gone had no idea what he was doing and the chief allowed me to come back with open arms.

I couldn't help but think about this morning. To be honest, it was all I thought about today. She probably thinks I hate her. She probably thinks I find her unattractive. How stupid could I have been to just walk out on her like that without the courtesy of an explanation?

Checking my watch, its 7:30 pm. I'd like to go to Joe's but it wouldn't be the same without Callie. Maybe I should just go and find her.

"Hey Christina, have you seen Callie?"

"It wasn't my turn to leash her. Sighing, I saw her leave about 45 minutes ago."

I knew the only other place she could be was marks. I didn't much care for Mark. He's had more conversations with my breasts then my face. He's a man-whore and it makes me really uncomfortable that Callie's going to be living with him. The thought of him touching her makes me sick to my stomach.

The drive over to his apartment was fast. He lives about 3 minutes from the hospital which is really convenient. I walk up to his door and hear whimpering and crying. Why is Callie crying?

I knock hard 3 times, no answer. I knock a few more times in succession. Finally, Mark answers the door.

"Hey Blondie, This really isn't a good time."

"Mark, don't be an ass, I need to talk to her. I really messed up and I acted like a child and I need to explain myself. Please let me see her."

Looking over his shoulder I see her. She's limping and her face is bruised and battered. At this moment I can't breathe I can't think I can't do anything. My heart is broken for her. Pushing Mark aside, I rush to her. She falls into my arms sobbing. I stroke her hair while I quietly let out sobs of my own. How could anyone hurt her like this? I have so many mixed feelings, but one feeling is definite. RAGE!

I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Arizona's POV**

All I wanted to do was driver over there and beat the living shit out of that woman. How could she hurt calliope like this? Someone should have taught that little bitch that it's not nice to hit people and you should keep your hands to yourself no matter how mad you are. Holding Callie in my arms, I have no intentions of letting go. I can feel her tears hitting my neck. All I want to do is protect her. I would never hurt her like this. I hope she knows this. The only thing that is going to make me feel better is going over to Erica's place and smashing her face in, I just don't know if that's the right thing to do. The chief was gracious enough to let me come back early, I promised him I'd be on my best behavior. Then again, I'm not on hospital property right now. I've never been this confused in my whole life. My parents taught me when I was little to use my words when I was angry, they firmly believed that strength was in words and not in my fists. I couldn't help thinking about how good it felt smashing that clip board over her head.

"Callie, listen to me, you're going to be ok. I promise you. Mark and I will never let her hurt you like this again. I really think you need to go to the police. You need to get this on record so you can get a restraining order against her. They will probably charge her."

"No, no that's not an option. I'm not going to ruin her career. She would be fired from the hospital. Her career would be ruined.

"Callie, listen to her I think she's right. You need to go to the cops."

"Callie, Mark and I can't be around you 24/7. You need to face this head on. Will you at least go to the hospital so we can stitch your eye?"

"NO! No hospital, no police. Just leave me alone Arizona. I don't even know why you're here. You don't belong here. Go home. I don't want you here. Go away!"

Laughing, "Callie, you know you're really cute when you yell? Your eyebrows fold in when you try to look mad. Save it, I'm not leaving, and I'm sure Mark has heard what I did to Erica a few days back so I'm sure he's not going to kick me out. So you're stuck with me. Deal with it."

Mark and I decided to fix Callie up ourselves. He cleaned her up while I stitched her up. 47 stitches in all on her face, she'll heal up in a week and the scaring will me minimal.

While I finished up her stitches I decided to hum quietly to myself. Beauty and the beast always made me feel the best. It helps me think without really having to think about anything.

"What are you humming about?"

"Oh nothing Cal, just thinking about the different ways I'm going to kick the crap out of Erica. Humming helps me think."

She grabs my face so my eyes meet hers.

"Arizona, I have no doubt that you could do damage to her, obviously. I don't want you to sink down to her level. I can fight my own battles. I just need to do it in my own way."

"Sure, no problem I will let you handle it. You are an adult and don't need me to fight your battles. I have to get going but I will be back. I need to run a few errands and I need to stop by the hospital and check on a patient. Mark, please make sure she rests."

With a soft kiss on the cheek I walk out closing the door behind me. She really thinks I'm going to let her handle this on her own? No, I don't think so. I'm going to find that piece of crap and she's going to explain everything to me. Let's consider it a mafia sit down.

Driving over to Erica's was a complete blank to me. I drove in auto pilot. Walking up to her door, I rang the bell. No answer. Her car is in the driveway, I know she's in there so I start to bang on the door. Finally she answers, Very surprised to see me.

"I think we need to talk. I'm coming in."

Not quite sure what I'm going to say I take a seat on her couch and ask her to sit down with me. We are going to talk this out like two grown adults even if it kills me.

"I don't expect you to talk, I want you to listen to what I have to say and then you can reply accordingly. Does that work for you Erica?"

All she could do was nod her head yes. I liked seeing the fear on her. It's still not anything close to what Calliope felt.

"I'm going to try and be adult about this and refrain from kicking the holy crap out of you. First things first, what the hell is your problem? Do you know what you did to her?

That is someone you claimed to love and you put your hands her on her life she was anyone on the street. I'm not even touching the surface of the emotional scars that will forever be inside of her. You think she will ever let me put my arms around her without her flinching? She is going to base any future relationships she has from here on out with her past one with you. How fair is that?" She will never allow me to love her because of you."

Standing up from the coach I know I'm beginning to lose my temper. "She will never love me because of you. What do you have to say to that?"

"What do I have to say to that, Hmm, Well, I could give to rat asses about what I did to her? The nasty bitch deserved it. She embarrassed me beyond belief when she slept on your couch. I will keep coming for her until I'm done. There's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Now, get the fuck out of my house!"

Here it came again, rage. I couldn't hold back, I pounced on her like a lion on its prey.

I cocked my arm back as hard as it could go until it made contact with her face. I continued until I tore her earlier stitches open. I couldn't stop. I had lost all self control. I grabbed her by her hair and repeatedly slammed her head into her hard wood floors.

"Don't you EVER talk about Callie like that again. Whack, slam, her name is way to sweet to come from your lips. I'm going to fucking kill you"

I finally came to my senses and tore myself off of her. Her eyes were closed and blood was pouring from her head. I had knocked the bitch out cold. Looking at my watch I realized I was going to be late for a very important appointment. The kind of appointment, that could potentially change Callie from my friend, into my girlfriend.

I wasn't missing this for anything.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Callie's POV**

Every bone in my body hurts. I try to shift my position to get more comfortable but it only makes me feel worse. I'm afraid to move, petrified I might tare open a stitch. Moving my hand to my face and feeling every cut I realize that last night was very real. Erica had attacked me. I don't think she is ever going to stop. She's going to keep coming for me until I take her back or she kills me. My guess is she'd rather me dead. Growing up in Miami with two Mexican patents, I'm no stranger to being hit. Anytime I talked back or sucked my teeth, my parents weren't afraid to show me discipline. I can take a hit, I can't take being beat. When I transitioned from being with George to being with Erica, I felt liberated, I felt free. Erica wanted to spend every free second she could with me while George spent all of his free time with Meredith and Izzy. She would take me to nice restaurants, buy me flowers and would never miss a moment to tell me how beautiful I was. We would lie in bed for hours; we'd talk about work, our families, our hopes, our dreams, I felt protected with her. I never thought in a million years she'd use her soft gentle hands to hurt me. It's so out of character for her to do something like this. Maybe I pushed her to do this? I had no business being at Arizona's house. It's my fault; I pushed her to do this. Pulling myself up with the help of the arm rest I get myself into an upright position. I have to call Erica; we need to talk this out. I need to apologize for what I've done to her. I hope she accepts my apology. I need to make this right. She would have never hurt me had it not been for my actions. Picking up my phone I dial the familiar number. Taking a deep breath in and out I'm ready.

"Hello?" She says in a low tone. I must have woken her.

"Erica hey, It's Callie. I was hoping you had some free time today I was thinking you could come over to Mark's so we can talk. I really want us to work things out. I know it's been crazy and I know you didn't mean what you did last night. I love you; I want us to try again. So can you please come over so we can talk?"

Erica remained silent. She surely had to have something to say. I poured out my heart and she had nothing to say.

"Erica? Hello? Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm glad you decided to come to your senses. Pack your things I will be there in a couple hours to come get you. Make sure no one is there when I get there. I don't want to see anyone. Understand?"

"Sure, just please get here when you can, I've really missed you."

Hanging up with her I make another important call to the chief. I ask him to take the week off, letting him know I have a personal emergency that I need to take care of. I'm not sure why I lied to him; he is going to find out one way or the other. Mark is going to be disappointed in me and I really don't care. I need to do what is best for my life and what is best for me is to stay with Erica. I need to stop running when things get rough. No relationship is perfect. It's very obvious to me that Erica loves me if she would go to these extremes. Hearing the doorknob turn, I turn my head and see Mark coming in from his morning jog. I'm not sure how women can find a sweaty man attractive. I personally find it disgusting. He grabs water from the fridge and comes over and takes a seat next to me. He's not going to like what he's about to hear.

"Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, your couch is for shit. It's probably the most uncomfortable thing I've ever slept on. You would think a $ 10,000 couch would be made to be a lot more comfortable. What about you?"

"I would have slept a lot better if I wasn't woken up once every hour from a horrible chainsaw sound coming from my living room."

Slapping Mark in the arm, I soon regret moving my arm.

"Ouch, that wasn't smart on my part Mark; I really need to talk to you about something, its really important."

"I really want to hear whatever you have to say but can I please take a shower first? I'm actually offending myself with my smell. Give me a few minutes and I'm all yours."

While Mark was in the shower I decided that it would be the perfect time to get my things together so I could be ready when Erica came to pick me up. Having my ribs cracked made it especially difficult to get around. I mentally reminded myself to ask Mark to prescribe me something for the pain. I'm so glad the chief gave me the ok for the time off. I really didn't want anyone having to see me like this. While folding my shirts and placing them in the bag, I hear a knock at the door. Looking at the time I notice it's only been about a half hour since I talked to Erica. This would not be good if Mark came out and saw her here.

"I'll be right there." I yell

Limping over to the door, I open it slowly. Suddenly fear creeps in. Seeing her face sends flashes of memories from the previous night. How she had hurt me, how she beat me. How she left me on the cold ground, like I was nothing but a piece of trash. Shaking the memories out of my head I greet her.

"Hey, come in. When she takes off her sunglasses I can't help but gasp in horror. Her face, from her forehead to her chin is covered in bruises' my god Erica, What happened? Who did this to you?"

"You're really going to stand here and act like you don't know? You were probably the one who orchestrated the whole thing. It was probably you who sent her to my house to attack me."

"Arizona did this? You're telling me that Arizona attacked you? When? I never sent her to your house. I would never do that Erica."

"She came over last night and didn't like what I had to say so like the white trash that she is decided to attack me. It doesn't really matter Callie, I'm past it. If you can forgive me I can forgive you."

I had almost completely forgotten about Mark being here until he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his bottom half. Shit.

"Callie, what is that bitch doing in my house? Erica, get the fuck out of my house now. Get away from Callie. She doesn't want you anywhere near her. Callie, tell her you want her gone. Tell her you want nothing to do with her. Callie, tell her!"

"Mark, listen, I think it would be best if I went back home with her. We both made mistakes but were willing to forgive each other and move on from this. I asked her to come over. To be honest, I didn't expect you to be home. I'm sorry but this is what's best all the way around."

"Callie! No! Look at yourself. You are nothing but one big bruise. She beat you. If she loved you she would never have put her hands on you. What about Arizona? Arizona loves you. She would never lay a hand on you. She would never hurt you. Please Callie, don't do this."

Putting my head down and shame I whisper into the floor. "I'm sorry Mark, I have to go."

Walking behind Erica, I hand her my bags while we walk towards the elevator. As the door dings open, I take one last look back at Marks door. Whether or not I'm making the right decision, I need to learn for myself. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it out and look at the name. Arizona. Opening up the text message, I can't help but feel a little sad. _Thinking of you that's all- A_

"Who was that from?"

"No one important," I say with a forced smile. Before we were out of Mark's building, it hit me, that feeling. Regret.

_**Ok, guys I know, you are hating me right now. Just be patient with me it will get better! Don't forget. Arizona said she was gonna get her girl. Have faith. **_

_**Please review! **_


	12. Chapter 12

** ARIZONA"S POV**

Staring at my phone, still no text message back, maybe I said or did something wrong? Tonight is supposed to be magical. I laid out a couple of blankets side by side so we could lie out and watch the stars. I open the wine to let it breathe and light the candles. She doesn't know it yet but I went online and bought her, her very own star. I named it Vida. I felt it was appropriate since she breathes life into me. Staring at my watch, I notice she's 15 minutes late, I hope Mark gave her my message. Sitting here almost finishing off the bottle, I decide to go downstairs to Mark's apartment. Knocking on his apartment door I get no answer. BANG, finally he answers. He's shirtless and sweaty, gross. Why does he have a look of shock on his face?

"Hey Blondie, I'm kind of busy. Can you come back um, tomorrow?"

I hold the door open with my foot so he can't close it in my face.

"What the hell Mark! Did you not give Callie my message? She was supposed to meet me upstairs on the roof almost an hour ago. You are so unreliable. I don't know why I even asked you to help me in the first place. I should have known better."

"Are you done, or would you like to keep on shouting at me in my hallway? I didn't tell her because I knew she wouldn't come. She left with Erica. She called her to pick her up. I tried to knock sense into her but it didn't work. I'm sorry, I did everything I could. You should probably just try to move on. It's really not worth the effort. Good job on the beat down again." He raises his hand to give me a high five.

All I want to do right now is throw up. She went back to Erica? Why would she do that?

Erica beat her into submission. Erica broke her. What do I have to do, treat her like garbage? Is that the only language she understands?

Grabbing my things from the roof, I drive home on auto pilot. All I want right now is drink. Drink until I pass out. Drink until I forget Calliope ever existed. Drink until the alcohol numbs my broken heart. I know it sounds cliché, but I really feel like my heart is broken, almost like it's been split in two. Being a doctor, I know it's not possible, I wish my brain and heart could communicate.

6:00 am and my alarm clock decides to go off and ruin the day. My head hurts from the entire bottle of whine I drank last night. Pulling up my hair and glancing in the mirror, the puffyness of my eyes tells me it wasn't a nightmare. Last night actually happened. Callie really went back to Erica, without as much as a goodbye.

My shift went fairly quickly. I only had 2 surgeries and both were very easy I could have done them in my sleep. I think people could sense there was something off about me. A few people asked if everything was ok, so I put on a big happy smile and lied through my teeth. Truth is, I'm sad. I'm not so much sad that it wasn't me she picked. I'm sad that she really believed she didn't deserve to be happy. She didn't think she was good enough to be loved.

Throwing my hospital shoes in my locker, I feel my phone vibrate. "Ugh, what now?"

"I think we should talk, meet me at Joe's 9:30 –C"

She thinks she can just text me and I'm going to jump? Screw her. I'm going home and inviting company over. I'm not waiting around for her to decide she wants something to do with me. I pack up my things and look threw my contact list. Joanne. She'll do the trick. Nothing like an ex girlfriend to pass time.

Joanne came over just like I knew she would. We ordered Chinese and talked about old times. I thought it would be difficult seeing her, oddly enough it was pleasant. We talked about our careers, our families, and everything under the sun. It was nice not to have to think about Callie for one night. After dinner we decided to pop in a movie. I was more than willing to let her pick but she let me decide. I couldn't bring myself to watch a Disney movie. Not with her. She cleaned up the plates as I popped in turner and hooch. Lord knows I need to laugh. Before I hit play, I'm interrupted by a knock at the door.

Looking at my watch, it's after 10. Who would be at my door at this hour?

"Did you not get my text, or did you just decide to blow me off? I waited for you. I called your phone like 3 times and you just let it go to voicemail. I thought you would really want to talk about what's going on. I want you to hear things from me."

I open the door wider, so she can see Joanne in plain sight. I want her to hurt like she hurt me.

"Oh, you're busy. You have company, that's why you blew me off. I get it." Callie laughs."

Joanne comes up behind me when she realizes someone is at the door. Could this night get any weirder?

Hand outreached. "Hi, I'm Joanne. You are?"

"Just leaving."

Without missing a beat she turns on her heal and walks to the stairs. I turn around and tell Joanne I'll be right back and have her start the movie. Closing the door behind me I take off after Callie. She doesn't get to make me feel this way.

"What is your problem? Remember you chose Erica. You didn't give me the decency of a goodbye. Grabbing her arm I turn her towards me. You don't get to show up at my house, interrupt my night and then storm off like I did something wrong. You don't get to call the shots in my life anymore. My life doesn't revolve around you anymore. It's not my job to protect you anymore. That's what Erica's for."

"You think this was an easy decision to come to? You think I don't know how much of a mistake it is? I made a commitment to her. She was there for me when I had no one. What am I suppose to do just leave her when things get hard? I made a promise to her that I would stick by her through anything. I couldn't just go back on my word. I didn't expect you to come into my world. I didn't expect you to capture me. I didn't expect you to not only be beautiful but smart. I didn't expect you to look at me the way you do."

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you know all my deepest darkest secrets, and still love me all the same."

Taking one step closer to her, I look her dead in her eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Are we 12? I'm not going to do this. We're adults."

"TRUTH, OR DARE?"

Callie sighs. " Truth"

"Do you love me?"

"So much it hurts. Your turn, Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you care about me because I'm in a bad position, or do you genuinely care about me?"

"I laid my career on the line for you. What does that say to you? Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. I know it's not easy, giving up your heart. Please just trust me that I would never do to you what she did. I'd hurt myself, before I'd hurt you."

As if on purpose, we both start to cry at the same exact time. She intertwines her fingers in mine and rests her forehead on mine.

"What are we going to do Arizona?" I can feel her hot breath on my lips.

"Lets start from the beginning; I want to take you on a date. Ya, know the whole dinner and a movie thing. I want to whine and dine you, Kick it old school."

"Arizona, you are so white. I love you. You do know that your friend left about 10 minutes ago right?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"So we won't have any interruptions while you stay the night. You don't think I'm going to let my girlfriend go back to her ex's house do you?"

She smiles.

"Your girlfriend? I think I like the sound of that."

She follows me back into the house, and blindsides me by pushing me up against the door.

"No! Nope, none of that, Ms Torres. Old school remember? No kissing, no sex, no touching, no groping. Old school"

"Does that mean I can't sleep in your bed? Because I get really bad night terrors,and I don't like being alone."

"In that case, I think that it would be a good idea for you to sleep with me. Just so I know you're safe."

We changed into pajamas and slipped into bed. She wrapped up behind me, I whisper goodnight. I drift off into a deep slumber when I feel her hand ride up my shirt.

"OLD SCHOOL"

"Old school can kiss my ass. Or would you rather have that job?"

She is going to be the death of me.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**Callie's POV**

Girlfriend, she said girlfriend. As I lay here in bed, watching the sun peek through the curtains, I can't help but watch the glow bounce off her face. She's magical. As she lets out a tiny snore, I can't help but laugh to myself. Even her snoring is cute. She and I have moved pretty fast. Even for lesbians we've moved fast. At least I didn't bring my u-haul with me. I've been up for well over an hour. I've stared at the ceiling. I've yawned dramatically trying to wake her up and nothing. She just sleeps.

The alarm clock finally decides to go off. This has got to wake her up.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I say with a sly smile

"Like a rock. I haven't slept like that in weeks. I guess I just needed a body in my bed to use as a pillow."

"A body" I say, pretending to be hurt, "I am more than just a body Ms. Robbins." I push myself on my knees and place my index finger in my mouth sucking softly," I have beautiful hips," I remove my finger and trace in down my neck, " I have the softest skin you could imagine, some would say I feel like caramel in their mouth." Further teasing I remove my shirt to expose my breasts. "I have the best areola's anyone has ever seen, the smallest nipples to fit in your mouth, my breasts render women speechless." Satisfied with teasing her I put my shirt back on and fall into bed next to her. "What's for breakfast love? Arizona? Hello, earth to Arizona."

"Um, sorry what would you like for breastfast? Breakfast, sorry. What would you like for breakfast? I can make you some waffles, or maybe some eggs, I can make toast. Ok, no I can't make toast. Calliope, I can't cook."

"Lucky for you, I can. Come on, get up, I'm going to make you the best Mexican breakfast you have ever tried. Have you ever had."

"Oh, sounds exciting, what is it? Make it sound sexy when you say it." Pulling her in close to me I whisper in her ear, "huevos con queso."

"Sounds yummy, what is it?"

"Eggs with cheese" She gives me a stink eye that is well deserved. Making her breakfast

Felt like second nature to me. Growing up in Miami, feeding people was one of the ways we showed people we cared about them. The bigger the plate, the greater the love.

Cooking for her felt nice, not only because I liked to cook, but because I was cooking for her, Arizona, god's greatest invention.

"What are you thinking about? Where'd you just go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking that it's been a very long time since I've cooked for someone I really cared about. I really like cooking for you. I know we've only known each other for a really short period of time but I feel like I can tell you anything. I feel like I could show you my weakness and you wouldn't judge me."

"I wouldn't judge you Calliope. I'm just here to make you smile and make sure you're safe. I can't bare the thought of anyone hurting you the way…" She trails off but I know what she was going to say.

"The way she hurt me right? Look, Arizona I can't even begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am. You laid your career on the line for me, and I went back to her. I want you to know I will never hurt you like that again. I will never leave you unless you ask me to.

I may not understand right now that I deserve better but I'm willing to try to learn if you're willing to teach me. I don't know what it is about you, but I can't bare the thought of us not talking. I can't bare the thought of knocking on your door and seeing another woman here with you. I want to be your one and only."

Smiling, she rises to her feet and wraps her arms around my neck. "As long as you keep cooking for me like this, you can stay my girlfriend, for now."

We cleaned up from breakfast, not really sure what to do next. I wasn't one for idle hands. If I'm not setting bones, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.

"Callie, I'm going to take the next couple days off. I have some vacation time that I want to use up anyway. I figure we could use the quality time anyway."

"You don't have to do that, really. It's ok. I need to go looking for an apartment anyway. I don't want you to have to go through that process with me. It's a pain in the ass."

"Maybe I can be of service to you. I know of this really great place. It has elevator access, its ten minutes from the hospital, 2 bedrooms two bathrooms, and a really hot landlady."

"Here? You want me to move in here with you? That's moving kind of fast isn't it? I mean, everyone would think we're moving too fast. That's too fast right?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you come join me and we can't sort out all the pro's and con's of the agreement later."

Laughing I say to myself. Old school my ass!


End file.
